Headsets may be used to listen to music, conduct telephone conversations, and so forth. Traditional headsets may have air conduction speakers that deliver sound waves to the open space within the ear canal. Accordingly, the wearer may either insert ear buds into the ear canal or place “ear cans” on or over the ear. Such a configuration, however, may be unsuitable for other wearable device form factors such as, for example, hats or eyewear. Bone conduction speakers, on the other hand, may deliver sound waves directly to parts of the skull. While bone conduction speakers may be more appropriate for various wearable form factors, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, wearable devices containing only bone conduction speakers may be subject to poor sound quality and/or noise cancellation.